


审讯

by Wings1827



Category: Shakespeare in Love (1998), The Tudors (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 14:32:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12234834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wings1827/pseuds/Wings1827
Summary: 【注意】：有束缚和鞭打情节，以及大量的器官描写。文中Charles和Ned情侣设定，两人都是演技派。人物非常OOC，还请慎入！Summary：Ned因为他的暴脾气而被关进了监狱，令人惊讶的是，前来审讯他的居然是Suffolk公爵大人。





	审讯

如果他三天之内能出去，他一定会狠狠地踢Burbage和他的走狗们的屁股。

Ned气哼哼的瞪着窗户上那个一丁点的十字架，不那么虔诚地在心里祷告着。他只是想去喝点酒而已，谁知道那群暴民会在半路上埋伏他？现在可好，他被以“扰乱治安”给关起来了，那群始作俑者却全都耗子一样的溜的没影。要是他不能及时地赶回去排演剧本，汉斯乐先生恐怕又要四处乱跑着哀嚎了。

“带出来。”

狱卒粗鲁的声音打断了Ned的胡思乱想，几个粗壮的黑衣男人挤进这间小小的牢狱，狠狠地抓住他的胳膊，连拖带扛得把他拽出去。

“哦嘿！嘿！你们要带我去哪里？”

Ned试图挣脱束缚，但除了得到更多的疼痛之外再没效果。没有人理会他的大喊大叫，他们只是把他带到更加湿冷的地牢里去。当Ned看到那些刑具时，身体瞬间变得僵硬，然后他更加用力的挣扎起来，但那全然是无用功。

“放开我！我什么都没有做！你们不能对我用刑！”

“事实上我们有，Alleyn先生。”一名绅士冷漠的开口，他手上正拿着一卷羊皮纸。“我们接到检举，说您曾经公开的诋毁国王和王后的名誉，并且支持某些异教徒的活动。”

“这简直是放屁！”Ned拼命挣扎，“我从没这样做过！有人诬陷我！那群小人在诬陷我！”

任凭他疯狂的怒吼，却没有任何一个人理他。他们只是沉默地把他吊到屋子的中央，然后鬼魅一般的退了出去。刚刚宣布他罪行的那个混蛋，对着黑暗中的一个影子鞠了一躬：

“犯人已经带到，Suffolk公爵。”

公爵大人似乎做了什么动作，然后剩下的人也全都退了出去，并且严丝合缝的关上了那扇沉重的木门。一时间，这地牢中就剩下了他们两人。

“呃……大人，这绝对是一场诬陷。”Ned觉得嗓子干得出奇，地牢的空气让他浑身都变得冰凉。

“哦？诬陷？似乎每一个到这里的人都会这样辩解。”公爵依旧躲在黑暗中，声音十分的漫不经心。

“这当然是诬陷！如果是我做的，我绝对不会否认！”Ned有点气急败坏，“那是卑鄙小人才会做的事！”

“Alleyn先生。”Charles终于慢慢的从阴影里踱了出来，“我审讯过许多的囚犯，他们每一个都是高明的骗子。但是你知道吗？最终我都能让他们温顺的开口。”

他拿起一条皮鞭，手腕一抖，让它在空气中发出尖利的声响。

“不如让我们彼此都省点事，我得到你的那些同伙的名单，你也免受皮肉之苦。”

“上帝作证！我从未参与过如此龌龊的事！”

“嘴硬不会让你得到任何好处。”

Charles用鞭子慢慢地滑过Ned的脸颊，顺着他的脖子往下，在锁骨上来回的滑动了几下，接着猛地扯开他的上衣。

“我们换种方式让你开口。”Charles粲然一笑。

“不！我——唔啊！”

突然的疼痛让Ned绷紧了身体，那一鞭子从他的左肩到右下腹部画出了条完美的痕迹，他能感觉到那鞭痕已经肿了起来。

“不好受对不对？”Charles稍微后退一些，仿佛在欣赏自己的作品，“那就告诉我你同伙的名字。”

“该死的！我根本没有做过那些见鬼的事情！”

“安静，安静。”Charles把手指压到他的嘴唇上，凑过去在Ned耳边低语，“如此无礼不会对你有任何帮助。”

“大人我……啊啊啊！！”

Ned根本压不住自己的声音，那实在是太疼了，他没有被打得破皮流血，但是每一道痕迹都高高的肿了起来，带着灼烧感和诡异的瘙痒。Suffolk公爵不仅故意的让鞭子总是落在他的乳头上，还特意重复抽打那些已经红肿的痕迹。他开始忍不住的往后缩，试图躲开那条可怕的鞭子。

“哦，没想到Alleyn先生居然还有这样的喜好。”Charles的目光戏谑的下移。

满头冷汗的Ned疑惑的顺着他的目光看过去，惊讶的发现自己居然在这种鞭打之下勃起了，他有点难堪的扭过头去。

“让犯人乐在其中可不是我的目的。”Charles若有所思的摸摸下巴，接着上前一步，一下就扯掉了Ned的裤子。

“大……大人？”Ned感觉瞬间凉了半截，看来他的重要部位要遭殃了。

出乎他的意料，Charles居然伸手捏了捏他瞬间软掉一半的阴茎，不知有意还是无意的还用手上的茧子蹭了下顶端，这下可好，这不知羞耻的东西居然又硬了起来。

“哦？还真是足够淫荡呢。”

Ned转过头去，他此时既羞耻又害怕，面对如此的讽刺和调笑，他只能咬牙忍住那些该死的呻吟。

“唔啊！”

突然的抽打，让Ned惊叫的同时瞪大了眼睛。Charles的鞭子这一次落在了大腿内侧，微微的蹭过他已经变得鼓胀的囊袋。接着他转动手腕，在Ned惊恐的注视中，让下一鞭直接抽到了囊袋上。

“啊啊啊！！！”

鞭子在Ned的尖叫中一次次落到他最敏感的地方，诡异的疼痛和情欲让他的大腿不断的打颤，他的阴茎翘的老高，甚至渗出了不少前液。冷汗让Ned浑身湿漉漉的，若不是被铁链绑着，他绝对会瘫在地上起不来。

“你不进足够淫荡，也是相当的贪婪。”

突然的耳语让Ned吓了一跳，Charles突然从后面冒了出来，他正拿着鞭子在Ned的臀部扫动，然后直接狠厉的攥住那挺翘的臀瓣，毫不怜惜的分开。还有些肿的暗红色穴口，正因为冰冷的空气而不断收缩，借着昏暗的烛光，Charles甚至能看到那里慢慢的渗出了液体。

“看来你的屁股很受欢迎，你靠它为生？”

他冷淡的说着，然后猛地把鞭柄那端塞进了那里。

“呀啊啊啊——”

Ned悲惨的尖叫，虽然那东西很细，但是突然的入侵依旧让他觉得疼痛。幸好那位变态的公爵大人没有再动作，他大口的喘着气，努力的减轻身后的不适感。

“不……不是……”Ned艰难的开口，他的嗓子已经有点沙哑了。

“明明后面已经被操的和婊子一样，居然还要装贞洁。”Charles突然握住鞭子抽动，次次都捅入Ned身体的深处，“你的同伙是不是你的恩客？”

“不……不啊唔唔……不嗯……”

身体不断被残酷的入侵，那粗糙的顶端还次次撞上他最为敏感的一点。Ned死命的咬住嘴唇，妄图留住最后一点可怜的尊严。但是Charles却完全不这样想，他卡住Ned的脖子，迫使他张开了嘴，在让那些呻吟漏出来的同时，他把几根手指塞进了Ned的喉咙。

“好好舔湿它们，不许咬，不然你这里就危险了。”Charles看出了对方的意图，他拽出鞭子，威胁着点了点男人的阴茎。

毫无反抗能力的Ned只能不情愿的吞吐，吸吮那几根手指，而它们不是故意搔弄他的喉咙，就是夹住他的舌头拉扯玩弄。强烈的不适感让Ned流出了眼泪，他只能徒劳的吞咽着试图缓解。

“真是可怜。”Charles用空余的手抹去他的泪水，“放心，我很快就会让你舒服。”

“不要！给我滚开！你这个肮脏的混蛋！”

“你会舍不得我离开的。”

Charles轻松地化解了Ned的反抗，他抬起男人的一条腿，直接把那几根湿漉漉的手指送了进去。

“啊嗯——嗯哼——”

Ned似乎是下定了决心要与他作对，他死死地咬住嘴唇吞下呻吟。但Charles毫不在意，他在那紧致的穴口中搅动，扩张，并且坏心眼的用手指的老茧折磨那敏感的肠壁。他蛮欣赏男人咬着嘴唇努力忍住呻吟的样子，泛红的眼眶和泪痕让他显得可怜极了。

“真是诱人，你没有主人圈养？”

“鬼……鬼才他妈的被圈养！”Ned忍着欲望深吸口气，对着男人粗鲁的大骂脏话。

“真是只不乖的小老虎。”Charles不仅没有生气，反而愉悦的勾起嘴角。“我越发的想尝尝你的味道了。”

他猛地一挺身，便把自己深深地埋入了Ned的体内。

“——”

强烈的疼痛让Ned紧紧地绷住身体，他僵了几秒，接着突然就瘫软了下来，完全倚靠进Charles的怀里，抖得像片落叶。

“放松，放松宝贝，你夹的太紧了。”

Charles揉捏按压着他早就肿起来的乳头，撸动爱抚一直被冷落的阴茎，让男人慢慢的放松，来完全适应自己的入侵。

“嗯……”

在疼痛退去后，留下的是饱涨的火热，那温度烧的他大脑里一团浆糊。被鞭子操过的身体此刻渴求着更多，他有点无意识的在Charles身上磨蹭自己，甚至扭动屁股试图让体内的巨物顶上让他极乐的那点。

“别急，你这个贪婪的小家伙。”Charles微微调整了下姿势，“马上就让你体验什么叫真正的天堂。”

他抓住Ned挺翘的臀部，把人狠狠地按到自己的阴茎上，每次都撞进他所能达到的最深。过于激烈的动作让Ned再也无法强忍呻吟，他下意识的用腿勾住Charles得腰，试图让两人的距离更近一点。因为剧烈的动作而搅动出的水声和猛烈的撞击声，在Ned的呻吟中清晰可辨，Charles越发用力地顶弄着他，恨不得把下面的双球也一并喂进那个迷人的小穴里。

“哦，不行，你要等我一起。”

不断收紧的后穴预示着Ned即将达到高潮，Charles却突然握住了他阴茎的根部，阻止了他即将到达的高潮。Ned禁不住难受的大声啜涕，他不断扭动身体，哀求着试图让对方放过自己。

“求……放开……不嗯啊……不行了嗯啊啊……”

“再一会……就再一会……”

Charles越发加快了顶弄的动作，而Ned只能在他的阴茎上无助的呻吟。过于快的速度和近乎残暴的力度，让他觉得自己是不是会死在这根粗大的阴茎上。

“唔——啊哈……”

随着最后几下狠厉的操弄，Charles用精液填满了Ned的屁股，而后者已经连呻吟都发不出了，只能随着灌入肠道的液体抽搐几下身体，终于被松开的阴茎也随之射出了不少白灼。

Charles稍微喘息了一会才把男人放了下来，失去束缚的Ned立刻就瘫倒进他的怀里，把脸死死地埋入Charles厚重的外套中。

“怎么？我弄伤你了？”察觉对方有些不对劲，Charles不禁有点紧张。

“……”

“什么？”

“你是史上最大的混蛋！Charles！”

Ned用了最大的力气吼了出来，接着就因为嗓子不舒服而剧烈的咳嗽。Charles一面帮他顺气，一面把自己的外套脱下来给赤裸的人披上。

“我以为你会喜欢？是你说想来次不一样的。”

“哪种神经病会喜欢这么恐怖的性爱？！”Ned缩进温暖的外套中不满的哼哼着。

“好吧，我的错。”Charles横抱起已经开始犯迷糊的爱人，“还有下次不要再和人决斗了，我很担心。”

“那是那群混蛋要惹我。”Ned迷迷糊糊的嘀咕着，努力的把自己的脑袋埋进公爵大人的怀里。“快点回去，这里好冷……”

“是是，遵命。”

他微微垂下头，在爱人唇上落下今晚的第一个亲吻。

 

—FIN—


End file.
